The Enemies of My Friend
The Enemies of My Friend is Rasaad's companion quest in . Rasaad's tale Bring Rasaad around with you for a while and put up with two banters, in which he states he's determined to find a vanished Sun Soul Monks named Alorgoth, his quest will then advance once you enter south Baldur's Gate (AR1200) with him at night. If you visit the docks anytime before midnight (including daylight), the time is set to the next midnight. This could prove fatal in some time limited quests, like Eldoth's quest. Baldur's Gate City You'll be confronted by a trio of Dark Moon Monks in the Docks, whom Rasaad will identify as some of the people who attacked him and his brother Gamaz in Athkatla, a fight ensues. Viconia (if in party) will taunt Rasaad after the fight but Rasaad will insist that we meet Sorrem in the Blade and Stars tavern to find more clues, remember to pick up a Dark Moon Note before we leave the scene. Sorrem is on the second floor of the tavern (AR0106, x=130, y=200), he'll try to lure you into a trap, you can directly kill the thug, get his note which reveals the enemy base whereabouts, or you may choose to follow him into the mansion near Seven Suns building to farm more XP which will eventually lead you to the same place. Cloud Peaks Travel to Nashkel Mines and exit via the southern edge of the map to discover the Cloud Peaks (OH3000). There we witness a group of Dark Moon applicants being pestered by some elder monks, save them for Oil of Fiery Burning and extort out of them, or just sent them charge head as fodders. There're trolls and arrows of fire around, a mountain to climb, and... oh look! Footprints in the snow! Fight your way to the mountain top, north of where is none other than Gamaz (x=4280, y=640), who's been turned by Alorgoth to the worship of Shar, and the two brothers aren't going to be friends anymore. Pursue Gamaz into the monastery (OH3020). Dark Moon Monastery Interior This chamber is occupied by Dark Moon Monks and their initiates. Beware of traps--they are present on both the ground and on chests! Continue north through the interior to find Gamaz again before he runs off where Rasaad admits how he held back, but ultimately cannot convince Gamaz to turn back. Be wary of the fireball trap near the exit during the fight. Grab the Big-Fisted Belt (x=2200, y=450) and continue on. Dark Moon Monastery Caverns Transition from monastery into the cavern (OH3020), ooooh... Head northwest from the fork, we meet a pair of caged monks Jasper Banff (x=1300, y=580) and Bassano (x=1550, y=580). Their riddle is classical, the honest solution (besides saving/loading) is to ask one of them "Which cage will the other prisoner tell me is safe to open?" then open the cage opposite to the answer received. Bassano turns out to be a Dark Moon Monk spy and will backstab you near the fork if he manages to escape, but will you let him? Now travel east for the opening to the summit (OH3100) for the final showdown. Dark Moon Monastery Summit Near the Shar statue (they sure are capable of replacing a giant statue fast) we catch up with Gamaz and a fight is inevitable. Gamaz will fall down when enough damage is dealt, but he won't initiate his final words (?) before his minions are also taken care of. Rasaad's grief is grave but we'll have to loot Gamaz for Glimmering Bands and . Trivia * Like other BGEE companion quests, Rasaad will show up from nowhere to join the cut-scenes if he's not in party at the time when the scene plays. Sources & references * Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition FAQ/Walkthrough by Haeravon Category:Quests Category:Companion quests Category:Quests in BG: EE Category:New quests in BG: EE